Let it Whip
Let it Whip es un éxito de 1982, escrita por The Dazz Band y siendo su mayor éxito, alcanzando el número uno en el chart R & B durante cinco semanas no consecutivas. La canción ganó el premio Grammy por Mejor Interpretación R & B por un Dúo o Grupo con Vocal en el 1983. Fue publicada en su álbum "Keep It Live" en 1982. Esta canción se la puede escuchar en la estación de radio Bounce FM. Letra Wanna see you with it Sho' could treat you right Give me just a minute Of your time tonight We both are here to have the fun So let it whip We'll get into groovin' Love your body language Baby, let me know You've got me sort of anxious We both are here to have the fun So let it whip >So let it whip (Let's whip it, baby) Child (Let's whip it right) Get a grip (Let's whip it baby) (Work it all night) Well, what's your trip (Oh no) Child C'mon let it whip Oww-hoo Now that you can see How you groove with me What else can I do To get closer to you We both are here to have the fun So let it whip We have the natural feeling Obviously revealing Let me be your paper man I'd love to be your joker man We both are here to have the fun So let it whip So let it whip (Let's whip it baby) Child (Let's whip it right) Get a grip (Let's whip it baby) (Whip it all night) Well, what's your trip (Oh no) Child C'mon let it whip (C'mon whip) (C'mon whip) So let it whip (Let's whip it baby) Child (Let's whip it right) Get a grip (Let's whip it baby) (Whip it all night) Well, what's your trip (Oh no) Child C'mon let it whip (C'mon whip) Ohhh (C'mon whip) (There's no time to lose) There is no time to lose (You're the one I choose) (You're so right) You're the one I choose I only wanna be with you You're the one for me Can't you see that I (I won't waste your time) I won't waste your time (I sense something divine in you) Something divine in you (Yes I do) Oooh-hoo So let it whip (Let's whip it baby) Child (Let's whip it right) Get a grip (Let's whip it baby) (Whip it all night) Well, what's your trip (Oh no) Child C'mon let it whip (C'mon whip) (C'mon whip) (Let's whip it baby) (Let's whip it right) (Let's whip it baby) (Whip it all night) (C'mon whip) (C'mon whip) (There's no time to lose) There is no time to lose (You're the one I choose (You're so right) Hey, you're the one I choose I only wanna be with you You're the one for me Can't you see that I (I won't waste your time) I won't waste your time (I sense something divine in you) Something divine in you (Yes I do) Oooh-hoo So let it whip (Let's whip it baby) Child (Let's whip it right) Get a grip (Let's whip it baby) (Whip it all night) Well, what's your trip (Oh no) Child C'mon let it whip (C'mon whip) (C'mon whip) So let it whip (Let's whip it baby) Child Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" Categoría:Canciones de Bounce FM